Fluffy
by Galahan
Summary: Just a short piece of fluff. Obi-Wan brings home a puppy. However, the puppy is very protective. And it doesn't like gimmer sticks.


Disclaimer: I don't own SW or any recognizable characters. In case you can't figure it out, Fluffy is mine.

Spoilers: None

Archive: If you want it you can have it, just tell me where it is.

Author's Note: Just a short piece of fluff that came to me when my dog attacked the cane my grandmother was using. Please review.

Fluffy

Obi-Wan found it just outside the Temple. It was a medium-sized black dog. The creature looked hurt, so Obi-Wan picked it up and took it back to the quarters he shared with Master Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon was out for the night, so Obi-Wan decided to clean the animal up himself.

After a bath, the dog turned out to nice and fluffy, which might have been the reason Obi-Wan named it Fluffy. Obi-Wan didn't think it was hurt. But it was very young and rather weak. Obi-Wan fed it some of the dry food that was left over from Qui-Gon's last pathetic life form. It decided to curl up and go to sleep right next to Obi-Wan.

Later, when he got home, Qui-Gon came in to check on 

Obi-Wan. Unfortunately, he moved too quickly and woke up Fluffy, who blended in with Obi-Wan's blanket. Fluffy apparently decided that Qui-Gon was a threat, perhaps because of the large Jedi's size, and bit the Master's nose and didn't let go, to the point where the dog was dangling from Qui-Gon's nose and trying to bark at the same time. Qui-Gon's shout woke up Obi-Wan. This only added to the melee, as Fluffy decided to chase Qui-Gon around Obi-Wan's room and then through the rest of the apartment.

Eventually Obi-Wan convinced Fluffy that while Qui-Gon might look scary, he was essentially harmless. "Why did you bring _that_ in here?" Qui-Gon sounded mad. Very mad. "Because I found him and he looked like he was hurt, so I brought Fluffy home." Obi-Wan was seriously worried about what Qui-Gon would do about Fluffy. "Please can we keep him? Just for tonight?" Obi-Wan was almost whining. Qui-Gon sighed. "Alright. That thing can stay for now. We'll sort this out in the morning."

Qui-Gon allowed Obi-Wan to keep Fluffy, but only until the dog was well enough to be given to an adoption society. Over the next week, Fluffy grew on Qui-Gon. The dog started to become very protective of the pair, especially Obi-Wan, so the little incident with Master Yoda was bound to happen.

Master Yoda had come over to have lunch with Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was forced to join them. As Master Yoda was finally leaving, he whacked Obi-Wan across the shins with his gimmer stick and yelled at the apprentice for some strange offense. Suddenly, Fluffy jumped at Master Yoda.

The dog grabbed Yoda's ancient gimmer stick and raced around the apartment with it once before coming back. The animal then chased Master Yoda, who was using the Force to levitate himself away from Fluffy, around the apartment a few times. Then Fluffy chased the wizened old master out into the Temple hallways, swinging the stolen gimmer stick at anyone who got in his way.

Qui-Gon glared at Obi-Wan for a minute, then said, "Go find your dog before it does any more damage." Obi-Wan raced out the door and chased after Fluffy and Master Yoda. By the time Obi-Wan found them, they were in the main Temple garden. Master Yoda was caught in the branches of a large tree by his belt. Fluffy pranced underneath him, swinging the gimmer stick at anyone in the quickly gathering crowd that got too close.

Obi-Wan had stopped dead at the sight of the large crowd a few feet in front of him. _I am going to be so dead,_ he thought to himself. _At least it can't get worse than this._

Just then the Council, minus Yoda, walked into the gardens. Apparently the old troll had been expected at a Council meeting. _It just got worse,_ Obi-Wan thought. An instant later, the branch holding Master Yoda broke, dropping Yoda into the small, clear pond below him. The worst part was that the jagged branch had ripped off Master Yoda's pants, revealing pink boxers with little red hearts. The color of Yoda's face matched the little hearts perfectly.

Obi-Wan knew he was in big trouble now. He just hoped that nothing else happened...

Note: I'm working on a few other stories right now; I just have to type some up. If you want more sooner, email me @ galahanz@yahoo.com and nag me about getting a move on.


End file.
